My Lie To Fix You
by GBlaster
Summary: Kaori was never sick, but the catch is that Kousei's world begins to fall apart. Join me on an adventure to find out if Kaori will Be able to fix Kousei and solve the secrets of their past. Note: The story starts from the beginning and I don't own Your Lie In April.
1. Chapter 1

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 1: The Monotone World of Friend A

I know what your thinking, "What the heck is a girl like me doing with the fallen prodigy? Moreover, why am I dragging him to Towa Hall for a violin contest?". Well to explain I have to say this story in pieces, because I can't reveal everything...

Yet.

...Yesterday...

I just have to find a way to get close to him. I can't just barge in and say 'Hi I'm Miyazono Kaori and I'm a big fan of you,' that sound weird and creepy. His life is a mess right now, so is mine, I have to meet him and make his life better before it's too late.

...Ring...

Huh the bell rang already maybe I can ask Tsubaki if she can introduce me to him.

I walk out of the classroom and find her in the corridor.

"Hey Tsubaki, can I ask you a favor?" I said to her finally after a long conversation about school.

"Sure, shoot." She replied to me.

"Can you introduce me to Watari-kun?" I close my eyes because I'm scared to see her reaction. "Sure." I open my eyes to see her smiling at me.

After that I said my thanks and said that I had to go home and prepare for tomorrow... tomorrow, the day I will finally meet you. Then you will be ok.

The reason I am doing this is because of this.

When I got home yesterday I was greeted by my parents, we were all happy until my father told me something.

"Kaori, do you know who Arima Takahiko is?" He asked me.

"No I don't, but I know who Arima Kousei is," I replied, "Why?".

"He had an accident," he said in a low voice, "He was my high school friend, he has always been busy with work. Now, I want you to go to Arima Kousei and comfort him about this, and do not tell him about this conversation."

"Sure dad, I plan on meeting him anyways soon."

"So you finally going to ask him out?" My mother said from the kitchen.

"MOM! I don't like him that way!"

"Well he is-" I interrupted her by walking to my room. I swear I could hear her laughing.

That was what started this new found courage.

...

Later that night I got a text from Tsubaki saying that she also invited Kousei just as I hoped because she probably wouldn't want to be a third wheel.

I removed my glasses and slept with the new found courage of mine knowing that I will meet him soon.

...The Next Day...

I had to get ready fast. I want to be the first to get there.

After I said bye to my parents, I left for the park. I got there and bumped into a guy around my height. "Agh! Sorry sir!" I said while I was looking for my glasses.

"No, it should be me who should be saying sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said while he was putting on his own glasses.

"Here," he said to me while giving me back my glasses, "Sorry I bumped into you again."

"Thanks," I said. Then I saw him looking at me weirdly, he started to look down but still towards me and his eyes were squinted, "Agh! You pervert! What are you doing looking at me like that!" I shouted as he tried to explain, but I didn't pay attention because I was busy hitting him with my fists.

"There they are." I heard Tsubaki shout behind me. I tried to act as if nothing happened and put on my nice girl face.

"Hi Tsubaki!" I greeted her from where I was, whereas the boy I bumped into was holding his head in pain.

She then looked at the boy confused, "Kousei, what happened to you. You look like you got in trouble."

"I don't know." Was all he answered before he collapsed, "Kousei!" Tsubaki shouted but he was just dizzy and lost his balance. So that was Arima Kousei.

"Kao-chan, this is Watari-kun and that," she pointed to Kousei," is Friend A."

I went quickly to Watari and started to act all love-struck. Then I went to Friend A and said "Sorry for what happened earlier. Just say the word and... I WILL KILL YOU."

Well it's almost time for my performance, wait no. IT'S IN FIVE MINUTES.

"Guys we got to go, my performance is in five minutes, let's go it's in Towa Hall."

I saw Kousei look at the building and then look down, "I think I'll pass."

No he won't...

"You come too." I said as I grab his hand and run with the others to the event.

His world won't be a Monotone world anymore.

...Present...

We rushed to the building so that I can still have time to change. I was number 4 so I had time.

"Ok I'll see you guys later. I have to go and change." I told them.

"Sure just look out for us." Watari said, and I pretended to be blushing.

"Ok I will." And with that I walked backstage to change. It just started so I'm ok, I better hurry though.

Well I'm in my white dress and I hope he likes it. I get my violin and get ready to be called on to the stage.

"Ms. Miyazono," the backstage personnel called me. It's time.

As I walk up on stage I can see the three of them with Kousei in the middle. I hope it can reach him.

I bow and get ready, "Elohim Essaim, Elohim Essaim, I implore You."

As I start the music is soft, like I'm caressing a baby's head. Then all the fun is about to begin.

I disregarded the score completely.

Blood is rushing through my veins and the adrenaline is kicking in. My hand moves the bow and my fingers creat the chords. This me, this is Kaori Miyazono, this is my escape.

I finish and the audience is amazed that they were silent for a while then they bursted out in cheers.

I bowed and walked off the stage.

...

"Hey Kao-chan! You were great!" Tsubaki said as I approached them.

"Ya you were the only one that I stayed awake for." Watari said which made me laugh.

Then I turned to Kousei, "How was I?", at first he didn't answer which made me want to cry but the next thing he said made me really happy. "You were amazing."

"Let's go celebrate!" Tsubaki yelled and walked out of the room and we followed, Tsubaki and Watari ahead of me with my Friend A.

...

"Violin Sonata no. 9 op. 47. You played that like it was yours"

I heard Kousei mutter as we walked down the streets to a restaurant.

"What was that Kousei?" I asked, " N-nothing." He stuttered. Well I guess he was just stunned to be back in the performing atmosphere.

"Hey guys faster I'm hungry." Watari said.

"Sheesh I'll just go slower then." Tsubaki replied which caused the two to fight.

"Hey Kousei let's go to my parents bakery."

"Hmm?" Was his reply, was he even paying attention. Well I'll just drag him there.

...

"Hi mom, hi dad. This is Kousei." I said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Miyazono." He greeted politely.

"Would you kids want to eat?" My mom asked me, "You two can sit over there." She pointed to a booth only for two people by the wall and I have a feeling that she planned that.

"Ok mom." I said as Kousei and I went to the booth.

"Well this is awkward," He said.

"Why, do you think this is a date?" I decided to tease him. He suddenly became red and I just laughed. He looks cute when he's red. What? I'm a teenage girl, of course I find some guys cute.

"N-no it just feels weird in being in the house of a girl." He said, "Well fyi this is a bakery not my house. My house is behind that door." I said as pointed at a brown door behind the counter."

After a while my mom came and asked for our orders and while we waited I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I got there I took my medicines and when back.

After we ate Kousei got a text from Tsubaki that the just ate someplace because they couldn't find us.

When he left I went to my room, changed then fell asleep. Not noticing that the glasses I wore that day were not mine.

 **...**

 **Well here is another story. I should be doing my other story but I watched the anime so this came up in my mind.**

 **Please review it will help a lot.**

 **-GBlaster**


	2. Chapter 2

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 2: Our Journey Inside Spring

Ugh, what time is it? Wait what time did I sleep?

All I remember is that I brought Kousei to the bakery and we ate here and then he left. I guess I'll visit him today.

"Kaori, Kousei is here. He wants to give something to you." My mom said through the door.

"Sure, tell him I'll just get ready." I reply. Why the heck is he here so early in the morning, it's like- what time is it?- 11:00 in the morning. Anyways I'm not a morning person.

After I get ready and dress up I see Kousei sitting down on the couch without his glasses. He looks really handsome without his glasses. Well I hope he can see clearly.

"Hey Kousei!" I shout as I jump into the seat beside him. He looks shocked that I just came out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Kaori." He said.

"My mom said that you had to give me something," I say, "What is it?"

"Oh it's just that last night I went to sleep and realized that the glasses I was wearing was not mine," He said, "It's actually yours."

So I was wearing Arima Kousei's glasses ever since we bumped in to each other.

"Really, well our glasses do look the same." I say as I take off his glasses and give it to him and I swear I hear him say that I look prettier without my glasses.

"Hey do you want to play some music in my room? I have a keyboard there so we can play together." I say and by the look on his face I can tell that he doesn't want to.

"Sorry I just finished transcribing a song and I need to submit it to the office soon." He says.

"Well can I see. I want to try and play it." I can tell that he is shocked to hear that but he just gets the papers out of his bag and gives it to me.

"Come on let's go to my room." I say as I drag him to my room.

I read the title of the song, it's Hikaru Nara, I've heard it before it is a really nice song.

As I start to play the opening I play it normally then when the chorus comes up I release all my emotions into it. I start to sing along with the music I'm creating.

 _'Kimi da yo kimi nandayo, osiete kureta.'_

 _'You, it was you who guided me through, the darkness with your light'_

That is true I will guide him through the darkness of his life. I will be by his side forever

...The Next Day...

School, I hate it. Well I have a plan for after school to help Kousei.

...

I'm waiting for Kousei outside the school so that I can bring him to a place to cheer him up.

I see him and he sees me. "Hey." I say to him, "Hey what are you doing here." He asks.

"I'm just waiting for Watari so I can scare him." I say.

"Oh I think he's still in practice." He says.

"Well really? Then I appoint you as his substitute.

...

This is going well. I have to tell him sooner or later. For now...

"Let's eat!" I shout, "I want to have those waffles." I say while pointing to a picture in the menu of waffles with a bunch of stuff on the top.

"Are you sure you can finish that all?" Kousei says.

"Yeah, why you think since I'm a girl I'm not capable of finishing all of that?" I say faking a angry face.

"O-of course n-not," He stutters, "I think you can finish that."

After we order and the food arrives I take out my phone and start taking pictures of the food while I also secretly take pictures of Kousei. Hahaha he looks cute in the pictures.

I hear someone play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the piano beside us. "Hello kids you know that my friend over there is good with the piano."

"What n-no I'm not, I stopped playing years ago." I hear him say.

"Stop being such a wimp, be a man." I say to him.

He finally agrees and starts playing the piano then when the vocal part finishes he goes overboard. His fingers move so fast that it makes such a great sound. I was so absorbed by his music that I didn't notice that he stopped playing.

"Sorry." He says then walks out of the resturant after paying for my food. He really is a gentleman.

...

I find him outside with a black cat.

"Sooooo kawaii!" I shout and I run towards him and the cat.

He stands up and looks sad, "Hey are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just that it reminds me of my mother." He says, "But it's ok, I'm fine now."

No your not. Liar.

I Will do him a big favor in his life.

"I hereby appoint you, Friend A, to be my accompanist."

His eyes open wide, "I can't even play the piano anymore. I haven't even played a full song for 2 years. Plus, the audience loves you and I'll just ruin your performance."

"Come on please. My accompanist just quit on me the other day." I say, "And plus, your amazing. We're musicians remember, and it's Spring the season of change. So let's change too."

"I'll try." Is all he says then he starts vomiting.

...A Couple Days Later...

I'm running up the stairs of the school building looking for Kousei. I'm halfway and I'm so tired already.

I reach the top and bump into Kousei who looks like he was about to open the door. I just smack his head.

"Agh! What was that for?" He says.

"The competition is in a few minutes and your here hiding because-" I said before I was interrupted.

"I was going to find you so we can go." He said, and at that moment I wanted to cry.

"Then let's go." I hear Watari say behind us.

...

Not a few minutes later we're all going down the roads to Towa Hall to get to the competition on time.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school." I gear Kousei shout over the wind.

"Yeah, but this is more important." Tsubaki says.

When we reach the hall we change and get ready. As I was walking the halls to find Kousei, I see him looking down on the score so I just grabbed his shirt and said, "We can do this because we are musicians, we play how we want it, not how the people want it." I am practically blushing because of how close we are.

They call my name and we head for the stage.

Kousei is ready I hope. As we get up on stage we bow then Kousei fixes the chair after how many seconds.

"Elohim Essaim, Elohim Essaim, I implore You." I say.

We start to play Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso, Op. 28.

I can tell he is nervous by the way he plays. A few minutes in his playing starts to change. His melody goes from smooth to rough. Then he stops.

I let him rest and when he doesn't play anymore I stop too.

"Again." I say in a cheerful voice and I start again. It takes a couple seconds for him to start again and it sounds better than ever.

I know I'm out of the competition already but we don't play it for the people. We play it for our enjoyment.

My chest feels heavy. I feel tired. Just a little more, just a little more.

When we finish I feel exhausted, I need to get my medicine now.

We bow quickly then when we are backstage I make a rush for my bag but before I reach it I went unconscious.

 **...**

 **The next chapter will come out after a longer wait because school is hard and I have lots of tests and exams are soon. Anyways, thank you for those who are reading this story because it means a lot to me.**

 **-Gblaster**


	3. Chapter 3

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 3: Grey Skies on Our Way Home

...

 _A colorless world for monotones,_

 _A friend who mourns because of his mother's bones._

 _This is something we can call a journey,_

 _Which started in spring, the season you met me._

 _The dark skies like a grey dome,_

 _Stays above us on out way home._

...

 _"Ahh!"_

 _"Where am I?" I ask myself._

 _The bright light is blinding me and I can tell I'm not on earth. There is a woman playing the piano in the distance. As I walk up to her I see that she is crying._

 _She looks up and says, "Take care of him please," then the once azure blue world became black again._

 _..._

"Kaori!" My mom and dad greet me when I wake up.

"What happened mom?" I ask her. I know she doesn't want to talk about it but I need to know.

"You know you have asthma," she says, "You had an asthma attack right after the performance, luckily your 'friend' called the paramedics right a way," she said the word 'friend' with air quotes.

"Mom I'm telling you he's just a friend," I say turning red.

"Yeah right," she says, "Well we need to go, see you soon."

...

The nurse needed me to take a bath, so I took a bath on my own but It was cramped in the bathroom so I decided to put on my hospital gown in my room.

Bad decision.

The moment I got out of the bathroom the door slid open and my friends came in.

Crap I'm in my underwear and Watari and Kousei are staring at me, that is until Tsubaki starts hitting them and telling them to delete that memory from their minds.

I'm a bit embarrassed about that but Kousei came to visit.

"You guys can come in now," I say, "I'm fully clothed now."

"Hey Kao-chan, how are you?" Tsubaki asks me.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm asthmatic and stressed out. Not to mention running around to find a certain ESCAPE ARTIST HERE." I said while Tsubaki and Watari hit Kousei.

We talked for a long time before the nurse said that the visiting hours were over. At least this isn't a dangerous sickness or accident.

Unlike the one Kousei's father had. I wonder if he knows about it already.

...The Other Day...

"Kaori, I got a call from the hospital Takahiko is in and they said that he is in a coma. Please tell Kousei about this soon." My father told me.

"Ok dad."

...Present Time...

I hope I can tell him soon.

...

I am finally out of the hospital. It feels so good to be out again and better yet, schools tomorrow and I will get to see Kousei again.

As I get home I see a note on the table saying that they, my parents, had something urgent to do.

I start to prepare my stuff for tomorrow until I realize that I have no Idea on how to tell Kousei about his father.

After I'm all clean and ready I go to sleep dreaming about what will happen tomorrow.

...

 _"Take care of him please," a male voice says it this time, "Take care of him when I can't anymore. Make him happy again."_

 _Who are these people and why do they keep saying to take care of 'him'._

 _The azure blue skies start to change and the warm shallow water begins to evaporate. In the middle there is a figure._

 _As I approach it I see that it is a boy, a young one, probably around eleven years old..._

 _..._

"Kaori wake up. You'll be late for school," I hear my mom say from the other side of my door.

"Ugh," I don't want to go to school but I need to see Kousei.

That's it I'll just go to school. I really want to see Kousei. I take a shower and get my bag then take a quick breakfast. As I leave my house I wonder how I'll tell him.

...

I spend most of my day finding Kousei untill I see him in the cafeteria, "Hi Kousei!" I say cheerfully.

"Hey Kaori, your out of the hospital already?" He said.

"Yeah I just got out yesterday," I say to him, "Hey Kousei, I have to tell you something."

He nodded so I took that as a yes. "Your dad had an accident and is in a coma," I say with my eyes closed.

"W-what?"

After I explained everything to him he just said that he needed to be alone. Then he left and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I decided to go see him somewhere after school.

...

"Hey, can I play with you kids?" I ask a couple kids playing in the spot where I'm going to meet Kousei. They are playing hopscotch and to pass the time I decided to play with them.

After a while I hear foot steps and soon find out that it's Kousei.

I stop playing.

"Uh, hey Kaori," he says.

"Hi Kousei," I say, "Sorry about earlier. It wasn't the right time for me to say it," at this point I started to tear up.

"Hey you shouldn't make girls cry," one of the kids said to Kousei, "You should make it up to her," the other one said.

After a few seconds of debating that he didn't make me cry I said I wanted him to join a piano competition.

"We're musicians remember," I said as I stood on the railing of the bridge.

"So let's get of that ledge and live life," I said as I jumped into the river. After a while he joined me, but we both lost our glasses.

...

After half an hour of looking for our glasses and by that I mean Kousei looking for our glasses while I sat on the riverbank and waited for him, we went to his house since it's nearer.

"Kaori are you sure your parents are fine with you going to my house?" Kousei asked me.

"Yeah, why are you getting dirty thoughts in your head?" I ask him faking an angry voice.

"N-no it's just that your parents don't know where you are."

"I can always use your phone," I say to him as he opens the door.

"Do you have anything to wear?"

He says in a concerning voice.

"No, can I borrow one of your shirts?" I ask in a pleading voice.

"Sure. Just take a bath if you want," he says. After a few minutes I have Kousei's shirt on and it's way bigger than I expected.

I walk out and find the piano room then I clean it by throwing everything on the floor.

"Gah! Kaori why did you do that!" He said.

"You need to clean this place up," I say and then I open the curtain. To my surprise Tsubaki and Watari were on the other side.

After a few minutes of Tsubaki shouting at Kousei and Watari teasing Kousei, we decided to meet up here, in Kousei's house.

...

The next day in school I put a recording of one of Kousei's performances on the PA system of the school. It was on repeat all day, Tsubaki and I also put the scores all over the music room and his room.

"Fine I'll join," he says after about a week of playing the recording over and over again.

"Good I already submitted your information to the competition. Also, you will be playing Chopin Etude in E minor, Op. 25 no. 5," I say.

"How did you decide that piece?" Tsubaki asks.

"With a pencil," I say with a smile and they both collapse on the floor.

"Let's go practice Kousei," I say.

As we enter the piano room he seems to be nervous. He plays the piano really differently than before.

...

Tsubaki lost her game earlier. Then I got a call from my dad telling me to go straight home.

I left earlier than usual and when I got home I saw my parents crying.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I ask

"Kaori he's..."

...

 _Practice, patience, passion._

 _Those are what a musician needs to make beautiful music._

 _There is suffering too, but that is for another time._

 _..._

 **Hey guys I had some spare time so this chapter was made. Thank you for the support so far.**

 **-GBlaster**


	4. Chapter 4

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 4: Resonance From the Things We Shared Under the Night

 **A/N: This chapter will be compressing the episodes of the competition since it's in the point of view of Takeshi, Emi, and Kousei, so this will be like what Kaori thinks of when they perform and what happens afterwards.**

 **To answer your question AbstractThinking:**

 **Yes we will see a lot more of Kousei and Kaori moments in this chapter and future chapters.**

 **...**

Kousei's competition will start soon and I can't tell him what's happening. He needs all the support. He has to be able to play or else he might break down again.

"Hey Kousei!" I shout as I run towards him.

"Hey Kaori," he says, "Ready to go?"

The four of us went to the competition. When Kousei went to backstage we found our seat and waited for him.

There were a lot of people whispering and talking about Kousei or rather The Human Metronome. He isn't a metronome, he's just a boy who can play the piano well.

The other contestants were good especially a guy named Aiza Takeshi and a girl named Igawa Emi. You could really feel the emotions of Emi through her playing.

Now it's Kousei's turn.

I hope it's still the same playing as before but at the same time I hope it's better. Let this be a seven color symphony.

As I close my eyes and lean curl up.

I hope he will return one day. Then the music starts playing.

In all my life this is a somewhat different this is an accurate piece but at the same time it's broken. No... not broken, it's hurt and damaged. I open my eyes and sit up, his pain it's visible by the way he plays it hurts him too much.

Then his playing starts to change, it starts to go downhill. His tempo goes all over the place his fingers are hitting too hard on the keys. His concentration is being broken by the death of his mother.

Then it all changes. His fingers start hitting the keys faster and faster it's a fast tempo now. The notes are hard to harmonize. His playing is like three different people playing.

He starts to finish the piece and he is nervous. When he finishes he bows and walks to the backstage probably hearing the few applauses people gave.

...

 _Music it's weird right, at the start it can seem peaceful, but towards the middle it can be a tornado of notes, and at the end it starts to become peaceful again._

...

Who the heck is that?!

A girl just hugged Kousei. Gah! What the heck does she think that she's doing?

"Ahh! Busted!" Tsubaki, Watari and I say together.

After a while we learn that she is the friend of his mom before. She said that she just wanted to see if Kousei returned and that she will be his guardian from now on.

"You know," Kousei says as we walk by the park alone because Tsubaki and Watari have training today, "My life has always been complicated. My mother beat me up a lot. My father was never really home. My other families had never really thought of visiting me. So, I was all alone with Watari and Tsubaki. No one else."

"Then?" I ask.

"You came along," he says a bit happily.

"Can you help me in math, I don't really get it." I ask after a while.

"Sure, let's go to my house," he says a bit nervously.

...

"What? I don't get it how does it become -3?" The equation was '4x+3y=-y+4' and 'y' is '2'.

"You substitute y then solve," he says.

"I know but I have a hard time solving it mentally."

"Try it again slowly," he says.

So I do it again, slowly. Midway through the process I swear He said that I look cute with my glasses. I decide to tease him.

"Did you say something?" I ask him.

"N-n-n-nothing," he says a bit too fast.

I just pretend to let it pass by and continue my solving. After an hour of Kousei tutoring me we finish, I decide to look around his house when I realize that it's storming outside. I get my phone and call my parents.

"Hi dad, it's storming outside and I'm at Kousei's house, he was tutoring me in math only, so I might have to stay in his house for the night," hopefully my dad will allow me.

"Can I talk to Kousei," my dad says on the phone.

"Kousei!" I shout and he comes. I hand him the phone and walk back a little.

I could make out a few phrases like 'no touching' 'no sleeping in the same bed' and other stuff I'm too embarrassed to say. After a while he puts it down and we walk to the living room.

"Can we play some games?" I ask in my nicest voice with a cute face.

"Like what?" He answers.

We could play truth or dare, but we're too few people. We could play hide and seek, yeah the can look around his house.

"Hide and seek?"

"Ok I'll count first," he says as he turns around and starts to count to 20.

Where should I hide? Hmm. Maybe in his room.

I go upstairs quickly and quietly and go under his bed and wait for him. It's taking him really long to find me, maybe I'll just take a nap.

...

 _'Not this again. I swear if this will be the azure blue place again...' I start to trail off because what I see is a road, a dark road. You can't really see whats beyond it, just darkness._

 _Even so with the darkness I can see a boy walking towards me. He looks like... Kousei. Then I turn around and see a girl that looks like me this time. They don't see me so when they reach where I am they look at each other._

 _Seconds, minutes pass without them talking until the girl says, "Let's go on a journey together," and with that they went down a different path and the stars started to light their way._

...

I wake up to see Kousei's camera in front of me. "Gah! Kousei, how dare you take advantage of me!"

I hit his face then ran away but he caught my hand. I felt my cheeks start to burn up and I got all dizzy. I looked at him, "Sorry," he said then let go of my hand. I felt slightly disappointed when he did that.

"It's late already we should eat then sleep," he says looking at the clock. "It's only 8:00 pm," I say but he retorted with that we had school tomorrow.

"What will I wear?" I ask.

"You can borrow some of mine... again," he's really kind to me.

After we ate and change he got into the bed and I went next to him.

"Your dad said no sleeping together in the same bed," he said.

"Well me dad isn't here, so it won't matter," I say as I get closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"O-ok sure."

After a few minutes I start to fall asleep. This time with no dreams.

...

I woke up before him and realized that I was on top of him. I tried to get off but I felt something I don't want to say. Gosh why did I feel it, my face must be burnin red right now.

"Good morning Kaori," he says with a smile until he noticed that I was on top of him and the other thing.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Kaori," he said, he said it a lot of times.

Our friendship just got weirder but the storm must have stopped because there was no sound of rain.

Gosh this will be a long day.

 **...**

 **I have no idea on how a girl will react when they're with their crush because I'm just a 14 yearold male, so yeah I have no idea. Anyways please review if you want me to continue making my own scenes or to base it off the anime. Thank you to those who followed or favorated this story it means a lot to me.**

 **-GBlaster**


	5. Chapter 5

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 5: Our Sorrow Made Under the Stars

"Mom, dad, I'm home," I say as I enter the restaurant that is still closed.

They greeted me and mom teased me about sleeping there. I went to my room to prepare for school. Gosh I'm going to have to see Kousei there, I don't want to see him after that incident.

"Kaori, you have a letter from the competition," my mom says as she hands me the letter. I quickly read it and tell her what song I want to play.

I walk out the restaurant with my headphones listening to the song I want to play with... Kousei. Why did that have to happen this morning.

...

"Hey Kao-chan!" Tsubaki shouts when I see her heading for school.

I remove my headphones and put them around my neck. "So you ready for our math test today?" I ask her.

"Yup! I studied for it," she says with excitement, "You ready?"

"Yeah! Kousei helped me yesterday," I started to blush remembering what happened.

"Why are you all red?" She asked.

"N-nothing," I quickly said, "There's the school."

When we enter I go to the music room just to find him there. "Gah!" I shout as I run away from the music room and to my own classroom, but I heard him shouting to come back.

During lunch he went up to me and started apologizing over and over again, I found it really cute.

"Kousei, relax I'm just a bit embarrassed about that," I say with a smile, "By the way your playing with me for the gala concert."

"W-what song?" He asks.

"Love's..."

...ring...

"... well I'll just text you later," I decide to make him curious on what piece he will play.

...

 _Love's Sorrow, I mentioned before being a musician has it's sorrow, it always does._

 _It never really changes. There will always be sorrow and suffering when you are a musician._

...

After school Watari came up to me and he said he wanted to talk.

"Ok, shoot," I say to him.

"Remember when we first met?" He asks.

"Yeah in April," I said remembering that day, "When Kousei bumped into me and I thought he was staring at me then we swapped glasses."

"Yeah, I know you like Kousei," he says which shocks me.

"W-w-w-w-what? I don't l-l-like him like t-t-that he's just-"

"Your love interest. Relax I'll help you, besides I have a girlfriend now. Keiko-chan," he says as his eyes sparkle when he says her name.

"Ok," I say in a small voice since Watari knows about my crush on Kousei.

"First," he says, "Let's give you a new look."

I honestly didn't think that he was going to take me to the mall to buy clothes for me to impress Kousei. After a couple hours I get a couple bags of clothes and shoes, but we bumped into Kousei.

"Hey Kaori, Watari, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing just shopping," I said," I would've invited you but I couldn't find you after school. We ate dinner there then went home.

"Kaori, were going to visit Takahiko. Do you want to come?" My dad said once I got home. I might see Kousei. I think I should but shouldn't at the same time, "Sure, I want to go."

We get in the car and I start to fall asleep, but before I close my eyes I feel the car stop and my dad get out.

...

 _Hey let's go on an adventure, to make memories that will last forever._

 _Let's get off that ledge and live life to the fullest, and not bring our regrets with us to heaven._

 _Let the shining stars guide us, let them show us the way to live life._

...

I wake up to see a guy next to me. Wait... a guy! In the car!

I look at him and see that it's Kousei but my head in on his lap. I noticed that he was asleep too. Thank goodness that he's asleep. Then I realized that my parents were in the front of the car.

I get up from his lap and sit down properly. "Kaori, how was your sleep?" My mom asked me.

"I slept fine," I answer.

"Why don't you let Kousei lie down for a bit. He's been like that for 2 hours already," my mom says, wow was I asleep that long on his lap.

"Ok..." I say nervously.

I gently grab his shoulders and slowly lower him onto my lap. For a few minutes of driving we stayed like that, it was only then that I realized the little things about him.

The way he breathes, the way his chest lifts and lowers, the way he sleeps. It's all I could think about, and the next thing I realized was that I was staring at him.

"We're here," my dad says.

I shake Kousei a bit to wake him up and he gets up after a few minutes. He probably doesn't remember what happened.

We enter the building, it was huge and so much more modern that our's.

"I hope he is ok," I hear Kousei mutter.

"He's going to be ok," I say to him as I walk closer.

"I just don't want to lose all my family when I'm still young. Who will I lean on when they're all gone? Who will help me recover..." he says in a sad tone.

"You have me," I say. He looks up at me tears in his eyes and what he does next surprised me. He hugged me and he started crying. I know it was hard for him to lose his mother and now he might lose his father.

...A Week Later...

 _We were walking side by side, just a shoulders length away._

 _I wish I could recall, our joyful moments at all._

 _How I miss the magic of those memorable days._

 _..._

 _I just really wish that he was here, because in my mind it's not enough._

 _To see your smile once more, that's all I'm asking for._

...

Kousei hasn't been himself since his father died. He died the day after we had visited. Kousei refused to go to school, to play the piano, and to even talk.

"Kousei, please play with me for the gala concert," I tell him with tears in my eyes on our way home.

He bits his lip and I can tell he's not ready but he surprisingly says yes. "Thank you Kousei," I say with tears of joy streaming down my face.

"Can we play Love's Sorrow?" He asks.

"Sure," was all I could say.

...

Life is like a piano. The black keys represent the bad times. The white keys represent the good times.

But when played together it makes music like no other.

...

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. My exams are coming up and I need to catch up in school. The next chapter might be up in 2 weeks or more depending on how much time I have. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites on this story, it shows to me that you guys like this story so far.**

 ** _"In a single beat both our paths began to meet,"- Leeandlie, Your Lie in April Medley._**

 **-GBlaster**


	6. Chapter 6

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 6: My Lie...

The day of the competition is here and Kousei and I have practiced a lot. Hopefully Kousei will do just as great or even better than the practices we have done. "Ok. We better get going, Kousei," I say to him and the others as we approach the building.

The death of his father took it's toll on most of us especially Kousei, but I hope that this performance will close the gaps of sorrow he has since his mother died.

As we walk down the halls I notice that his hands were shaking, "It will be alright. Now they can watch you together," I say to him. His expression was shocked but it quickly turned to a happy one. He was really lucky to have friends to lean on.

...

"Elohim Essaim, Elohim Essaim, I implore You," I say as usual, and I also hear Kousei say it too. I smile as he says it, it shows me that I'm making an impact on his life. With a final breath, we start to play.

As we start the performance the atmosphere was just the same as the other performances, but halfway through Kousei's playing changes. His playing isn't exact anymore, it's his own piece now. Bring it on!

I build up my playing to the point where our music is like a battle amongst water and fire, that their energy is strong but can be depleted. It shows that he has truly changed for the better.

I look upon the audience and see that they are in awe, then it changes. The same people were there but two figures could be seen from the left side of the auditorium. They were people I didn't know but they looked vaguely familiar.

'Take care of him please.' A voice says into my head, no... not one but two, one male one female. I look back to the figures as they start to fade away. I think they are happy now, I hope I can protect and take care of him.

After this I will tell him.

...A Few Days Ago...

 _"Should I tell him?" I ask Watari as we were shopping._

 _"Well it depends on when and where you tell him, and that if he likes you back," he replies to me as we walk out of the mall._

 _"I'll just tell him after the gala concert," I say while I think of ways to tell him._

...Present...

As we end our piece and bow I mentally prepare myself for what I will do tonight.

"Wow... that was tiring," Kousei says to me as we walk through the backstage.

"Yeah, and to thing that you got way better," I say to him with a huge smile on my face. We split up and change to our regular clothes and meet up with the others outside.

"Great job guys," Tsubaki says to us as we approach.

"Yeah, and thanks Kaori for motivating me," Kousei says as he puts an arm around my shouder causing me to blush.

"Get a room," Was all it was to take me out of my trance, and that voice was no other than Watari. Immediately we split apart as the other two were laughing really hard.

"Not funny," I say as I stare into each of their eyes.

"Well you enjoyed it," Tsubaki said as she laughed.

After their laugh fest we all went to my parents bakery to eat. My parents let us stay in our dining room down the hallway to have some privacy. I sat across from Kousei and beside Tsubaki.

We talked about a lot of stuff and school work and after 2 hours Tsubaki and Watari needed to leave. Kousei stayed because he didn't want to be alone in the house today. We watched some anime, played some songs and talked some more.

"Hey Kousei, can I tell you something," I ask him nervously.

"Hai," he replies. Suddenly all my confidence disappears, "I..." was all I could say.

"I would like to go to the park tomorrow," I say and that was not what I wanted to say at all.

"Sure," great now I need to tell my parents about this.

"Kaori, Kousei might need to stay the night," my mom said which caught both of our attention.

"Why mom?" I ask. "If you can't see outside, it's storming really strong," she says and I look outside. "Yeah Kousei, your going to have to spend the night here."

"Where will I sleep," he asks. "In Kaori's room," my mom replies as she walks out of the room.

"This is just like last time but reversed," Kousei says as we walk together to my room. "I'll get the futon," I say as I walk past my bed and towards the closet.

I change and wash myself before Kousei and wait for him on my bed. "I wonder why this always happens to us," I say. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Kousei walk into my room.

He goes to the futon and lies down and says, "Night Kaori," as he closes his eyes. I reply to him and drift of into sleep.

...

 _"Don't leave me!" a male voice says._

 _"Please, don't disappear on me!"_

 _"I want to be with you forever!"_

 _"I... I love you!"_

 _"Thank you for loving me," a female voice says, "Thank You."_

...

"Kaori," I feel someone nudge me on the side, "It's time to wake up," I recognize the voice to be Kousei's.

I immediately get up and we hit our heads together. "Agh! Sorry," we say at the same time.

I start to turn red because of embarrassment and the close contact. "Maybe I should just take a bath now," I say as I get up and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the water and make sure that it's the correct temperature. I undress and get into the tub and start to clean myself. I just can't help thinking on how I'm going to tell Kousei my true feelings.

The knocking on the door snapped me out of my thoughts, "Yes?" I ask. "Kaori, remember that we have a guest here, don't use up all the hot water," my mom says. I drain the tub and dry myself until I notice something, I forgot my clothes. I might as well just wrap my towel around my body.

I walk out in only a towel and towards my room. I open the door and walk in and don't see anyone inside. I quickly put on my clothes, leggings and a long-sleeved shirt, and walk out of the room to find Kousei.

"Kaori, let's go. I still need to go to my house to take a bath and change clothes," he says as I walk to him.

...

When we arrive at his house he goes directly to the bathroom to shower and change. I just wait for him downstairs and realize that we haven't had breakfast. I walk towards the kitchen to see what I can cook, I start to cook some miso soup and fish. When he gets down he sees me cooking, and when I finish He sets up the table.

"Itadakimasu," we say at the same time before we eat. Half way through our meal I decide to tell him.

"Kousei," I begin. "Hai?" He replies. "I-I lied."

...

 **Alright, exams are in two days and I have been working on this for a week. I plan to have this story have at least 12 chapters but that could change. If these seem rushed to you please inform me so that I can improve the quality of my story and to make it better.**

 **Now, do you guys want an Angel Beats story? Because I finished it the other day and the epilogues made me feel that it was incomplete. So after I write this do you want an Angel Beats story, please PM me or review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **-GBlaster**


	7. Chapter 7

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 7: ...To You

Do you believe in cliché love stories? Well because I feel like mine is right now. Having spent majority of my time with him and not with the one I told him I 'like' is really a big loophole that I'm surprised he hasn't seen. Well enough about me, let's go back to the real world.

...And Hour Ago...

"I-I lied."

His face was unreadable, it seemed confused, annoyed or a bit angry. "But can you listen to my reason," I ask him in a small voice.

"Ok," his reply was void on emotion, this is a different Kousei. "My lie was that I liked Watari," I said not looking at him.

"So," he began with color going back into his voice, "You don't like Watari, at all?"

"I... I never liked him at all. I like someone else," I say preparing for the worst.

"I... I," I began, "I just can't say it!" I shout as I run out of the house in a direction that I don't know. All I know is that Kousei would never run after me.

"Kaori wait," I thought I heard him but I was far away now from the house running at the fastest I could. I ran farther and farther until I reached a familiar place. The park.

I was supposed to go with Kousei here today, but I just left him. I feel horrible. I walk towards the dome on where I passed by on the day I first saw Kousei. That day around 9 years ago. The day I quit piano and started violin.

I hide inside the dome and sulked about what I have done. It started to rain slightly and I was getting wet. After a long while my chest started to feel heavy and I felt I couldn't breath. I started to gasp for air but soon the last thing I remembered was someone calling my name as they crawled into the dome.

...

"Agh!"

I open my eyes to a bright light. I'm not in the hospital because the ceiling is brown and the walls are dark colored. I look around to see a boy in soaked clothes sitting in a chair beside me. I look at myself and see that I was wrapped in blankets and was somewhat dry.

The boy, I look at him but can't recognize him. I don't have my glasses. Where did they go, I start to look for them but to no avail.

I get out and try to find the bathroom. I find it in the hall way and wash my face. Where am I? I keep asking myself over and over again. Even with my blurry vision I realize that I'm in Kousei's house.

I run back to the room and see Kousei all drenched and cold. He really did come after me. I walk up to him and try to lift him towards the bed. He's heavier that I thought, was all I could think of as I brought him towards the bed. As I dragged him towards the bed I was walking backwards, about to put him down, I tripped and ended up under Kousei on the bed. I was really blushing hard afterwards because of the close contact, but decided that it felt nice so I tried to put the blankets over the two of us to keep us warm.

I feel that my eyes were getting heavy and the last thing I hear is Kousei talking in his sleep saying, "I'm sorry Kaori."

...

 _"I love you Kousei!"_

 _"I love you too Kaori!"_

 _I see Kousei and I both walking down a road with the stars shining down on us. I wish I could say that to him in real life._

...

The sound of a camera flash wakes me up. "Shoot, I should have made this silent," says a male voice.

"I told you to leave them alone," says a female voice.

"Ugh, what happened?" I say as I try to get up. "Huh? Who is on me?" my face heats up as I recall the events of before we slept, "Ahhhhhh!" I shout as I get out of under Kousei.

We both fall onto the floor with me on too of him this time, but now neither of us get out of our position. I just stare into his eyes and he stares into mine... until a camera sound snaps us out of it.

"Damn it, I thought I silenced it," the boy who I now see as Watari says as he gets hit by the girl who is Tsubaki.

I feel really embarrassed now because of the two pictures taken and that I was, well both of us, were looking at each others eyes for a long time.

"Kousei, where are my glasses?" I ask as I get off of him. "It's on the table," he says, "Though you look cute with or without them," I hear him say in a really low voice so that I might not hear it. "Really, you think I'm cute?" I ask him.

His face darkens as the realization dawns on him, "Wait! I didn't say anything," he says, "I said nothing, you might just be thinking of things."

"Well, the way your acting shows that you do think she's cute," Tsubaki says from the side.

"Tsubaki! Your supposed to be on my side," he says. "Yeah, but I'm with Kaori. Girls stick together you know."

"So you're a girl after all," Watari says. "What was that?!" Tsubaki shouts as she turns to Watari. "Nothing," was all he could say.

After that we decided to go to the park since it was around 3:00 pm. I have mixed feelings of today, happy because I spent so much time with Kousei and sad, or rather disappointed, because I couldn't tell him. I really have to tell him soon.

...

As we approach the park I see Watari and Kousei talking, every now and then Kousei would look back at me and turn away quickly. Every time he would do this Watari would say something to annoy Kousei.

"So," Tsubaki begins as she walks up beside me, "Do you like Kousei?", I swear if I don't get to tell Kousei by the end of this week I will just kiss him wherever and whenever because I want people to stop asking my if I either like him or told him already.

"Yeah..." was all I could say as Kousei walked back towards us. Tsubaki hit me with her elbow with a smirk on her face as she ran up beside Watari. "Do you think I'm cute?" I ask him all of sudden. "I don't think your cute," he says which crushed my heart, "I think your beautiful," he finishes which makes me want to tell him already.

"Is that how you swing, Kousei?" Watari shouts from up ahead. "Maybe," was what Kousei said in reply.

I move closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder, I feel him tense but then relaxes. "Thank you," I say to him as he puts an arm around my shoulders. "Why don't you guys just kiss already," Watari shouts from the bench he and Tsubaki were seated at. I look up to him and kiss his cheek saying, "Thank you for everything."

...

"I'm home," I say as I walk into the hallway leading to the living room. "So Kaori, how was your date with Kousei?" My mother asked as I sat down beside her. "It was nice, I lay my head on his shoulder then we... Wait mom, did you say date?" I asked her once it registered in my mind. "I don't know, did you say you put your head on his shoulder?" She retorts.

"Uh... maybe I should just go to bed," I say as I walk to my bed and hear my mom laughing.

I change and start to use my phone. I see that I got a message from Kousei and opened it, it read,

' •• •-•• - •••- • -•- - ••- '

"Huh what does that mean," I say out loud since I'm puzzled on what it meant. I give up after a few minutes and charge my phone then fall asleep.

...

"Kaori, your going to be late for school," is the first thing I hear as I wake up. I quickly get changed and cleaned up before I grab some bread and head for school.

"Kousei!" I shout as I see him walking ahead of me. "Oh, hey Kaori," he said.

"What was that thing you sent me last night?" I ask him remembering about the dots and dashes.

"What thing?" He asks. "The dots and dashes," I say.

"Oh, that thing. It means..." he paused for a while, "It means goodnight in morse code."

"Really?" I ask in shock, Kousei knows morse code.

"Can you spell my name in morse code?" I ask. "Sure," way the reply he gave me. He then took my hand and started to tap on it. Some were long presses others were short taps.

"There," he said to me. I was still red because he was holding my hand.

"It looks like they started dating," a voice says that I know all too well to be Watari's.

Kousei and I both turn red and look away from each other. "N-no we're not!" I shout at him.

...

While I was sitting down in class I heard tapping from behind me. Since Kousei was behind me

I assumed it was him but what he was tapping was familiar.

When class ended I went up to him and asked, "What was that you were tapping earlier? Was it my name?"

"No it wasn't," he says quickly.

...

"Kousei," I say as we walk together to my house, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he says as he looks at me.

"Remember when I said I lied?" I say slowly.

"Yes"

"I like..." but I was interrupted.

"You," he says.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I love you, Kaori," he says, "Thank you for being with me, thank you for bringing color into my life, thank you for being with me when my father died."

I just hugged him there in the middle of the park. "Thank you for being my friend," he says as he hugs me back.

"I love you too," was all that I could say and, "It was my name after all."

...

 **It's around midnight right now and exams are almost done. Well here's another chapter for the story and I finally made them confess to one another. The next chapters will be reactions and their dates, hopefully, and as you can see that this story very might well exceed 12 chapters. I might make it to 20 chapters now.**

 **Well if you have seen my bio lately it says there that there is going to be a new story called The Programmer, it's an Angel Beats story, yes I know I'm late. I will try to make it ann please check it out if you want to when I comes out.**

 **-GBlaster**


	8. Chapter 8

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 8: Growing Bonds

"Do you want to commit double suicide with me?" A male voice asks.

"Why so?" A female voice replies.

"My parents are dead and I can't take life anymore, it takes away everything I love and I don't want it to take away you," the male voice says, "So, I want to commit double suicide with you so that we can be together in the afterlife."

The light in the room suddenly turns on and the male can be seen wearing long-sleeves and pants and has black hair, the girl is wearing a summer dress with leggings and has blond hair. "Sure," was all the girl said before everything went black.

...

"Ahhh!"

I wake up from that dream, no, nightmare. I can feel the knife on mu wrist and feel the blood seeping through the wounds.

"Kaori, what's wrong!" My mom shouts as she opens my door. I tell her I want to see Kousei and that I want to be along right now.

"W-why would I d-dream that," I say as I lay limply on the floor like how I would be if it had really happened.

My life is a mess right now, if I hadn't known better I might have done it already was All I could think about. "I'm scared, I'm scared, help me please," I repeat over and over again.

"Kaori!" A voice comes from the doorway, "Kaori, what happened," he says as he picks me up, sits down on my bed and places my head on his lap.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here now, nothing to worry about," he says as I get up and hug him putting my face on his chest. After a while I have him lie down on my bed and I snuggle up against him. "Thank you Kousei," I say as I drift of to sleep again.

...

"Kaori, we'll be late for school," Kousei says as I wake up. We have school today, I forgot. "Yea yea, I'm up," I say sleepily, "I'll just change."

"Ok, I'll just go out," he says. "No, it's ok if you stay here," I say as I walk towards my closet and grab my uniform. "Um Kaori, I think I should go out," he says as I start to remove my clothes. "No it's ok. You are my boyfriend after all," I say as he looks away since I'm about to remove my shirt.

"Wait, boyfriend?" He says.

"Yeah, remember 'I love you Kaori' and all that?" I say as I get my school bag, "Well let's get going my love."

I grab his hand and walk out saying goodbye to my parents and at the same time grabbing two slices of bread. "Want one?" I ask Kousei as we walk together to school. "No it's ok I've eaten al-" I interrupted him by shoving a slice in his mouth.

"I love you," he says after he takes a bit and swallows it. "I love you too," I say as we enter the school premises.

"Well it look whose dating now," Watari says as he and Tsubaki walk towards us. "Honestly, I think the real question is why you and Tsubaki are always together," I say. "No reason," he answered quickly as Tsubaki looked away blushing.

I suddenly realized that I had changed with Kousei in my room. I turned red and started to avoid looking at Kousei.

Minutes later we enter the classroom and I was still red. "Hey Kaori, are you feeling ok?" Kousei asked as we went to our chairs. "Yeah, just sleepy," I say as I sit down and place my head on the table. I heard some people talking about tests, trends and things happening in school.

"Kaori, wake up," someone says beside me as I come to my senses. I then realized that I fell asleep in math class and Kousei woke me up before the teacher saw me. I silently thanked him and waited for the bell without falling asleep.

After school we met up and I kissed Kousei's cheek. Both of us turned red and we both laughed afterwards. "We really are a weird couple," I say to him.

"Yeah, but your my girlfriend," he says as he puts his arm around my shoulder while we walk to my home.

"Hey, Arima!" A guy shouts at behind us. I turn around an I was greeted by a guy with blond hair and a girl with straight black hair.

"Oh, hey Takeshi, Emi," he says as he turns around.

"Who is this your with," Emi says.

"She's Kaori, my girlfriend," he says embarrassed. "Looks like Kousei has gotten a girl at last," Takeshi joked.

We talked for a while and decided to go to my bakery. Once we got there we picked a spot where we would all fit and sat down.

"How are you guys?" My mom asks as she distributes the menus. "We're fine mom," I say politely to her. After we order we just wait and talk, the boys about upcoming piano competitions and us girls about school work.

When our food arrives we dig in, of course after giving out thanks, because we were all hungry. I look at Kousei and see that there was a bit of food on the side of his mouth, so I got a tissue and wiped it for him. I didn't notice my parents in the background watching us happily.

...

"Did anything interesting happen this morning when Kousei was in your room?" My mother asked as she closed the shop. I immediately turned red and started to stutter words that nothing happened.

"Relax Kaori, I was just kidding," she says, "Though did anything happen?"

I retold her the things that had happened, not adding the parts where I would get in trouble, from the point on where he confessed to me and until now.

That night I fell asleep soundly thinking about Kousei.

The next day school was dreadful, I spent so much time with Kousei and his friends that I forgot to study. I felt that I was going to fail but luckily in the morning Emi helped me review for some of the tests today.

After all the tests I was tired. When Kousei dropped me off at my home I invited him to stay with me and study. We started off with literature then science, after that we took a short break in where we had dinner. When we finished our break we start with math but this was where I was having a hard time.

"The equation is y=5x+-2 because if you get the coordinates and use the formula for slope you get 5, and if you input one of the ordered pairs into the equation you can solve for b which is -2," he says and I still can't understand. After he explained it all over again I felt sleepy, though I still haven't changed and took a bath.

"Hey Kousei, I'll just take a bath first," I say as I walk out, "Feel free to study while I'm gone."

...

I submerged my body into the water and just let the warmth wash away the dirt. It felt so peaceful to finally relax after all the different stuff we have to study for. I begin to wash my body and in a few minutes I am done.

I walk back to my room fully clothed to see Kousei sleeping on top of a book he had been reading. I smiled as I woke him up, slightly disappointed that he had to leave already.

"Kousei, time to wake up," I say, "I love you."

...

 **Another chapter here and sorry if I am taking long. I just finished the first term of the school year and now I am working on some school projects that take the whole term and I am also working on my Angel Beats story. Anyways, thank you for reading this and I'll try to update more next time.**

 **-GBlaster**


	9. Chapter 9

They say that a sakura petal falls at a speed of 5 centimeters per second. They also say that sakura petals and snowflakes fall at the same rate.

It was snowing outside on a cold December day, a month after Kousei and I had started dating, when I woke up from my sleep. The snowflakes were beautiful, yet so fragile.

"Kaori, we your father and I will just go to the market and buy some food," my mother says as she opens the door, "Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Is it ok if I invite Kousei?" I ask.

"Sure"

"Thank you, I'll see you soon," I say as they left.

I quickly got my phone and called Kousei, one ring no answer, two rings no answer, three rings no answer, it went like that until the tenth ring. I got worried so I texted my mom that I will go over to Kousei's and I locked the door before I left.

I was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt underneath a white jacket and a pair of jeans. It was cold when I left, the snowflakes were falling and the ones on the ground were getting higher.

I was worried so I quickly went to Kousei's house. It wasn't that far but it wasn't near too, it took me about 10 minutes to get there and I was tired once I arrived.

I rang the doorbell and waited, waited for a few minutes until he opened the door. I was shocked to see Kousei with bags under his eyes that were red and strained and he looked paler that usual. He was wearing shorts and a white shirt that I assumed was what he slept it.

"Kaori, what are you doing here?" He asked in a raspy voice. "You were not answering my calls so I got worried and decided to check on you," I said as I studied him checking if anything else is different.

"Anyways," I began, "How did you get sick?"

"Maybe it was when we jumped off the bridge multiple times the other week," he said.

...A Few Weeks Ago...

"Kousei, let's jump off the bridge again," I said as I got ready to jump for the tenth time.

"Maybe not because we might get sick," he said as he dried his hair.

"Your no fun," I said before I grabbed him and jumped off the bridge.

...Present...

"Maybe," I said, "Or it could be because you stay up late all the time to read music scores."

"You do that too sometimes," and that argument went on as I went in and prepared breakfast for him as he rested on the couch.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me while I was cooking and my face became red quickly. I turned my head and sneaked a quick kiss to him then I continued cooking. We stayed like that for a while until I told him, and regretted a little, to go back and rest.

After we ate we just stayed together and watched some anime. Some of them made me cry really hard, others made me feel incomplete because it was such a sad ending.

I was falling asleep during the afternoon after we watched and ate. I quickly woke up to Kousei's head falling onto my own and with that I fell asleep.

...

Out of all that has happened over the month I think it's safe to say that Kousei and I are really, if not, too close to each other. When I woke up I saw that he was playing with my hair and had a arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Kousei, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Just playing," he says as he continued to touch my hair. It felt nice to have someone to lean on. Someone to turn to. And someone I can love. "I love you," I say as I turn and kiss him. We kiss for a long time, I could say that it was a bit of a make-out session that lasted for a while.

Kousei and I untangled ourselves from one another because we heard a scream from the doorway. "Tsu-Tsubaki?" I say, "W-what are you doing here?"

Kousei and I both were beet red and sweating and in a weird position, I was sitting on his lap facing him and my legs were around his torso, when she came in. "I just wanted to ask if you had any sugar," she said as she tried, and failed, to avoid eye contact.

"There's some in the kitchen," Kousei says as he points towards said place. Tsubaki quickly thanks him and goes straight to the kitchen and out again holding some sugar packets.

"That... was embarrassing," Kousei said. "Yeah," I reply, "Really awkward."

"I just realized now that you might get sick," Kousei said.

"Catching a cold with you is better than not being with you," I say.

...

After a few hours, and a lunch, my parents texted if I wanted them to pick me up. I told them that it was ok and they could pick me up. Kousei was drinking his medicine as the doorbell rang, I went to the door and opened it to let my parents in. "Hi mom, hi dad," I say.

"Hi Kaori. How's kousei?" My parents ask. "He's fine but he has a bit of a cold," I say explaining what happened.

I left after a while after I had said goodbye to Kousei. On the way home I was getting sleepy, so once I got home I went to my bed and took a nap.

I woke up cold and even more tired than usual. I checked my clock and saw that it was morning, I guess I was really tired. I got the thermometer and measured my temperature, it read 39.8° C, I had a high fever. I went out and looked for some medicine, after I had drank it I went back to my bed and just rested there.

I guess the distance of Kousei and I yesterday was less than 5 centimeters.

...

"Kaori, Kousei is here," my father says, "We checked on him this morning and found out that he has a fever of 40.3° C."

"So we decided to bring him here, but you also have a fever don't you?" My mother says.

I nod my head slowly signifying that I'm also sick. "We'll just have to look after both of you," she says, "We'll bring Kousei here so you two can rest and talk together."

Getting sick wasn't all that bad after all, every second of every minute of every day is worth spending if every second of every minute of every day is spent with the ones you love.

...

It was February now and it was almost spring, Kousei had been preparing for a competition that was happening on the 17th. "Kousei, you should take a break once in a while," I say, he wouldn't look up from the sheet he was reading. "Your cute," I say, still no answer. I got annoyed so I went downstairs to the kitchen of Kousei and got some ice. I went upstairs and poured the ice down Kousei's shirt.

"Gah! Kaori, what was that for?" He asked.

"You were ignoring me," I reply pouting.

"Come here," he says, I walk towards him and he hugs me. I only realized that his shirt was all wet because of the ice. "Kousei! Now I'm all wet!" I shout at him not noticing Koharu walking into the room.

When we did notice her she looked at us and just blinked then a smile popped up on her face. She then left and we just were wondering how much she saw.

"Mama! Onii-chan and onee-chan will get married!" Koharu's high-pitched voice was heard through the hallways of the house. "I'll draw their wedding," Koharu says to Seto-san.

I couldn't look at Kousei and I could tell that he was not looking at me, we were both so embarrassed, and wet, to begin with.

Were we really like a couple, I hope we will get married one day.

"I'll just... practice," he says with slight hesitation. "Ok, I think I should leave, it's late already," I say. After we said goodbye I walked out to see Tsubaki there with Watari.

"Hey TsuTari!" I say. I quickly realize what I had said and regret it."

"TsuTari?" Tsubaki says. Her face suddenly goes red and she starts to say, while stuttering, that they were not dating. Watari on the other hand was looking at Tsubaki the whole time.

After clearing up the problem Tsubaki headed home. "So Watari, why were you looking at Tsubaki the entire time?" I ask.

"No reason," he hastily answers.

"Really, everything has a reason," I say looking back at Kousei's house, "Sometimes good, sometimes bad."

He stayed silent.

"It's obvious that you like her," I say, "Then why don't you tell her?"

"She has already dated," he says, "She got dumped, and do you know why?"

"Because she likes Kousei," I say realizing that Watari was thinking about Tsubaki's feeling and not his own.

"Exactly," he says in a somber tone, "Everyone knows except her and Kousei."

"Well if you cant make the first step," I say, "You can take it 5 centimeters at a time."

...

 **Thank you all for reading this story. If you can please read my other story The Programmer which is an Angel Beats! story. Please review if you want this story to have a steady relationship of Kousei and Kaori or have a love triangle or possibly a love square.**

 **-GBlaster**


	10. Bonus Chapter 1

My Lie To Fix You

Bonus Chapter: Mga Panaginip

 **First of all the name of the chapter means Dreams in Filipino. Second, there is something special in Filipino that makes it sound nice, romantic, all in all it's a beautiful language. Third, this bonus chapter's title will mean a lot for the rest of the story.**

 **Hope you will enjoy!**

...

They say that a dream can come true. It just depends on how hard you work for it.

My old childhood friend who was a half foreigner once said ' _Managinip ka na, dahil ang buhay ay maikli_ ' which translates to 'Have a dream, because life is short'

That quote from the Philippines touched me. And when she left for the Philippines I had a new dream, a dream where I will be known throughout the entire world. A dream where she will see me again. But it has been almost a decade, will she... will she remember?

...

"Kaori, wake up school starts again today," someone says as I wake up. Well the winter break had ended yesterday and now school started again, which means more school work. I open my eyes and see Kousei waking me up, I suddenly become self conscious about what I was wearing, just a white shirt and shorts. I quickly hide my self under the covers and tell him to get out.

It was ironic on how I changed with him in the room once but now I'm still clothed but I told him to get out. He was such a kind person, too kind for his own good sometimes. I remember how one day after we both got well we went on a date and I used up all his money. It was a great day though, we had ice cream, played some games and he also bought me a small bear.

When I got out I quickly grabbed my bag and a piece of bread and then said goodbye to my parents. "Why does school have to start again?" I complain.

"Well we need to get good grades if we want to go to the same school, right?" He says.

"I have a dream,

That I'll be with you.

Until the last star will shine,

I'll love you 'till the end of time," I say. That was my new dream, a dream of where Kousei and I can be together, forever.

"You know Kaori," Kousei said, "I had a friend before who traveled a lot. I met him 5 years ago then he left at the same year. He told me a song about how a man loves a girl so much but the girl is always busy. He wouldn't care if she wouldn't spend time with him but he would savor every moment that she would glance towards him. So I will savor every moment I have with you. Because..."

"...Every second of every minute of every day is worth spending if every second of every minute of every day is spent with the ones you love," we both said.

"How did you know that?" I ask him. "You talk out loud sometimes," he says which embarrasses me.

My dream was to spend eternity with Kousei and his was to savor every moment of our lives. I love him for that, I love him for the person he is now, and then, and will be.

...

 **Thank you guys for reading this. I wanted to get a short chapter out before I upload the tenth, official, chapter to this story. After reading El Filibusterismo I realized that dreams can come true but you have to work hard and think if it's for the good. Thank you and remember '** ** _Managinip ka pa, dahil ang buhay ay maikli_** **'**

 **-GBlaster**


	11. Chapter 10

My Lie To Fix You

Chapter 10- Eternal Links

Ever heard of connections, clicks, locks? Maybe you have, what about bonds? Or ties? Some people don't recognize a connection to people, but for me it's different. I prefer the word link.

Because a link is a connection with no strings attached.

...

It was the day of the dead. The first day that Kousei visited his father, he didn't even want to go to his funeral. It was a pain seeing him like that, red-eyed, tear stained face, bruised knuckles. Luckily I got to stop him from punching walls.

He stared at his family tombstone, engraved on it was ARIMA, his name, his mother's name, his father's name.

"It's going to be ok, Kousei," I say to him as we leave. Nine months ago he was preparing for a competition, which he won, happily, now he was broken down by just visiting not just his father but his mother as well.

"Thank you," was all he said when we reached his house. I stared at him as he tackled me in a hug, the bond we have as lovers deepened. It was no longer a bond, it was a link. A link where no matter the distance we will always be together.

The next day we meet up with Tsubaki and Watari, who are now together since May, in the park. As we walk through the park we remember the things we used to do.

Nine months, it's been so long now. We've come a long way, a distance to only be measured by friendship.

A distance only to be measured by the heart.

...

"So how's life?" Watari asks.

"It's good," I say.

"Great so far," Tsubaki says as she leans her head towards Watari.

I look over to Kousei and see that he's still a bit sad. "You sure your ok?" I ask.

"You know me, I break down whenever I see my mother, but now also with my father," he says is a sad tone.

"I think they would want you to live on," I say, "To live in living your life to the fullest. To keep on striving for the best."

"To keep Kaori safe!" Watari shouts behind us.

"Yeah, I think they would want that," Kousei says with a smile on his face. "Let's eat now!"

...

We enter my family's bake shoppe and sit in the side booth. "Hi mom, hi dad ," I greet they approach us.

"Hi Kaori, how are you all?" My mom says.

We all say that we are having a good time and after we order we talk about our future since junior high is almost finished.

"So where do you guys want to go for senior high?" Tsubaki asks.

"I plan to go to a music school," I say, "...With Kousei."

"Yeah, we plan on going to the same school so we can practice our duets for competitions," he says holding my hand under the table.

"That's great, Watari and I plan to go to a general academics school to study and make it to varsity," Tsubaki says full of excitement.

Our food arrives and we finish it quickly. When we part ways it's already night so I walk. With Kousei to his house.

"Kaori," he says, "I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to study with you next year."

Why I wonder. He has the money and the talent to get in but why?"

"It's because..." he says almost on the verge of tears, "My life is broken and I need time to fix it."

"You helped me fix parts of it but just not all. I love you Kaori, I really do, it's just that..."

"It's just what?!" I shout feeling hurt.

"I need time alone for a few years so I'm moving to America."

He's moving.

Halfway around the world.

To get alone time.

To fix his damn problems!

"I love you too," I say, "But if you want alone time then start now!"

I run away towards the city not knowing where I was going. The sound of the night wind, the sound of my shoes on the ground, the sound of my heart racing. It was all so much, but I kept on running. Running like if I ran so fast I could forget it all, forget all the pain that the world gave me. Forget my own life. Forget...

Forget Kousei.

I keep running even in the city where there is a lot of cars. I know I can get hit by one but I just want to forget. Even if he runs after me I'm still faster. He know thats so he should of stayed there going back home. Tch! I hate my life!

The faster and faster I go. The faster I can leave all of this behind. Turning here turning there weaving through the crowds of people. Too much... too much.

Until I hear sirens. Police? No. When I look I see an ambulance speeding towards the places I came from. Probably a person got hit by a car.

Thank God for the sirens, if not I would have kept on running. I was tired so I took a rest before walking back to the village.

Now that I'm walking I see the night sky, the stars, the moon, clouds. I can see the buildings, houses, lights, stores. All of them giving off a faint sense of calm.

I pass by Kousei's house to apologize, but when I get there the door was locked and there were no lights open. I knock on the door numerous times, each time no answer.

I start to worry and when I hear a voice behind me I turn around. "Kousei!"

...3 days later...

Tch! Why did I run?! If I didn't nothing would have happened. I ruin everything.

"Kaori, it's not your fault," Seto says beside me. I look at the glass separating me from the room. Kousei is in the bed right there all because I ran. The sirens were going for him, and now he is in a comatose state. Why?

He's in a life or death situation and they will operate him tomorrow. I feel like this happened to me before and Kousei was in my spot. Why is it like this. A painful life to live. Just for me.

...the next day in the operating room 3rd PoV...

The surgeon got all his equipment needed. His assistants prepared all the machines going to be used for the operation. Since Kousei was hit by a car he broke a number of his bones but that was only found out on his second day in the ICU. He is about to undergo the procedure since his skull cracked to avoid fragments of his skull piercing his brain.

"Everything stable?" The surgeon asks.

"Everything is stable sir, oxygen levels and heart rate are normal," an assistant says.

"Well let's begin."

An hour into the operation was when things went down hill.

"Sir his heart rate is dropping fast."

"Tch, almost done."

A faint buzzing sound can be heard from the monitor. It meant only one thing.

Kousei was dead.

...

Damn that seemed like a nice cliffhanger but I just decided to give it away. Yup Kousei is dead. But my next Shigatsu story is about what happened in those nine months before his passing so just keep on reading because anything can happen.

Thanks for reading and if you can also read my other story on Angel Beats entitled The Programmer.

Sorry for the long wait just for this to end but I had a lot of thinks to do and I got writers block for such a long time.

See you all soon

-GBlaster


End file.
